


stay for a minute, heart's on the edge (promise you nobody would love you like I do)

by lotuspetals



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotuspetals/pseuds/lotuspetals
Summary: woojin wanted a new life. chan needed inspiration. how were these two connected to each other?or where chan falls for woojin at first sight when he moves across the street from them to start over, except it's not easy as he thinks when his old past keeps following him.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Huang Ren Jun/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Felix, Mark Lee (NCT)/Seo Changbin, Yang Jeongin | I.N/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 53





	stay for a minute, heart's on the edge (promise you nobody would love you like I do)

**Author's Note:**

> woojinnie and his first ig live was <3
> 
> also, his bunny teeth will be missed :')

It all began when Jisung opens the front door, thinking it was the delivery guy with their pizza and everything happened so fast.

“Where is he?”

Not thoroughly sure if he wants to answer the stranger, he apprehensively calls out to one of the older guys. “Hyung, somebody is here!”

A second pass and Donghyuck is the one who comes to check if everything is ok. “What's going - the _hell_ , you cannot be here.”

Needing to shut the door close once he sees who it is at the front entrance but the chap stops it with his foot. “Nu-huh, I'm not here for your little stupid games. Where is that whore hyung of yours at?”

Donghyuck could only venture his hands to block the larger built of the man from entering inside the building.

“You're not _allowed_ to be on this property. You're banned—”

“I don't fucken care,” grabbing the collars of Donghyuck's shirt and the auburn hair male was lift off the floor. “Tell me, where is Kim Woojin, or _else_ I'll beat you to a pulp, you stupid bitch.”

Jisung quietly watches in fear as his hyung was dangling in the air but with the signal, Donghyuck sends him behind his back with his hands to get the others. He quickly runs to the living room where the rest of them were hanging out and notifies them of the situation taking place.

“Shit, someone text ge and tell him Dongmin-ssi is here.”

“Hyung, I think something bad is going on at Lele's place.”

Chan shots his head up from his monitor and there is Jeongin biting on his lips worriedly.

“What do you mean?”

“You need to come out and see for yourself to understand better,” he leaves the office and the Australian slowly rise from his chair to follow the youngest to the living room where the rest of the group were crowding around their big window and his eyebrows knit in confusion at the loud commotion arising.

“We need to do something fast!”

“And what would that be? We can't just go there and interfere with their business that isn't ours in the first place!”

The conversation accorded between Hyunjin and Changbin makes him get in between them, about to demand an explanation as to why they were yelling at each other but then Felix bellows silencing everyone else,

“Argh, I can't stand this any longer, I need to go and help them out.”

He was stopped by Minho on his way who drags him by the back of his hoodie. “Are you out of your goddamn mind? You're going to get yourself killed if you go over there, stay here where it's safe for you idiot.”

“Let go of me hyung, it's better than standing and doing nothing all day.”

“No, you need to stay—”

“STOP IT! GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF OF OUR UMMA!”

“Lele…” 

Jeongin clings onto Jisung in panic at the familiar scream as Chan finally looks outside and reeling backward in shock once he inspects the scene everyone else was watching from the very beginning.

Woojin was being dragged outside of his apartment by an older man with such compulsion and there was no way he can escape from the death grip he has on his left wrist. The pain was there in the brunette's expression, striving to get free by wriggling away and it doesn't work, not when they reached the last step of the stairs. The brunette gets shove rather roughly to the hard cement below them and cries out in pain at the solid impact being delivered to his frail body.

“Hyung!”

“Umma! Please tell me you’re all right.”

Behind them were the group of teens living with Woojin arriving on time for the man is now directing punches to the hurt brunette on the ground, poorly defending himself the best he could as Chenle bravely went to them and pound his fists against the bigger frame repeatedly.

“Stop it already, you stupid monster!”

His attempts of helping fail miserably when Chenle lands on his bottom and Woojin weakly defends the younger by seating himself in front to shield him from the harsh slap coming his way, receiving a bright red mark on his bruised cheek.

“U- _umma_ ,”

The brunette hushes him, telling him to stay put and he's enduring most of the blows for the both of them until Dongmin's body was suddenly propelled to the side.

“You fucken bastard, I'll make you pay for hurting him.”

Recognizing the head of bleach hair in his sight, Woojin feels himself relax succinctly then facing the concerned faces of Seungmin and Jisung on each side to check on his injures. He assures them he's fine and that they should be worried more for Chan, the idiot was dealing with Dongmin by himself. How reckless can the Australian be?

“Well, well if it isn't the slut's knight shining in armor. How's dating the harlot, bet his ass requires more than a single dick huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have been taking precautions, which explains my absence of updating.
> 
> This won't be chaptered if I'm going to be completely honest. Maybe a series? I'll update whenever I have the chance.
> 
> I'm still working on my other stories, also updates are going to be pretty slow since a lot of things has been happening.
> 
> Please have some patience for me ^^;
> 
> INFO:
> 
> \- Chan owns a house with the rest of Stray Kids staying with him.  
> \- 3racha exists!  
> \- Woojin rents an apartment, dreamies lives with him excluding Chenle and Jisung.  
> \- Chenle, Jeongin, and Jisung are minors.  
> \- I'll refer Skz's Jisung as Han and Nct's Jisung as Jisung.
> 
> I'll explain more once I have a regular schedule of updates for this ~


End file.
